Star Fox Unknown Son: Mischief
by John Storm
Summary: Fox and Krystal are finally getting married. But the only person that can look after Marcus for them is Fara and Wolf. So while Fox and Krystal enjoy their honeymoon Fara and Wolf take care of Marcus only to find out that Marcus is more of a handful than they thought. Please R
1. Finally Married

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, all the rights belong to Nintendo

Finally after a weeklong break I can start this story. I've been looking forward to writing this one, even though it's going to be a short story.

This story takes a place during the expanded year of the last chapter from my last story Star Fox: Unknown Son. For those of you that haven't read the story I recommend it. Not only to make sure to you

Just a little heads up, I never originally planned to do a Fox and Krystal wedding. I've never been that good at writing details. But I figured that at some point I had to do one. Not only to fill in the blanks but also because it's a good read. I know that half of this story (Fox and Krystal's wedding) is nothing new to this site but I want to do one with my own twist to it.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 1: Finally Married

6 months after the Anglar Blitz

"Daddy, are you nervous about marrying mom?"

The voice spooks of the three year old little blue fox standing behind Fox spooks him. Fox turns around and sees Marcus standing behind. Fox, smiling, kneels down to his son's eye level, firmly grabs his shoulders, and looks deep into Marcus' eyes. "Marcus, I'd be lying to you if I told you I wasn't nervous."

"Why are you nervous daddy?"

"I can't explain it. I love both you and your mother with all of my heart. These past six months with you two have been heaven for me. But for some reason making our marriage official makes me nervous."

"Why is it so important daddy?"

"Because your mom and I both feel that since we are now together we should be legally married. Plus your mother and I both have been dreaming about this moment since we were kids. Now that it's here it almost feels like a dream."

"I guess I understand." Marcus wraps her arms around his father's neck and squeezes tight. "As long as we are a family I'll be happy."

Fox returns his sons hug and squeezes him tight. He doesn't hear Peppy, Falco, Slippy, Scott, and Bill enter the room. "Aww how cute, a fluffy hug?" Falco shouts ruining the moment.

Fox looks up and glares daggers at Falco. Marcus turns around and shouts, "Thanks for ruining the moment birdbrain."

"Whoa, what did the little guy just say?" Falco looks at the little blue fox very impressed at his comeback. "Not bad for a two year old."

"Two and a half thank you."

Fox grabs Marcus and pulls her in close. "Marcus, where did you hear that from?"

"I heard you yell it to Falco over the phone daddy."

"Like father like son." Peppy scolds. "He's more like you than I thought Fox."

"Very funny Peppy." Fox shouts. "Why are you guys here?"

"What a guy can't check up on his friend on his wedding day?" Billy jokes. "I have to make sure that you don't pass out."

"I don't need people checking up on me. I've saved Lylat at least four times. I can handle this."

"No offense Fox but when it comes to relationships you don't always make the best decisions. I don't have to bring up much to prove my point."

"Oh shut up Scott. You have no room to talk. Remember what happened with Miyu and Fay?"

"Don't remind me Fox. That memory haunts me enough as it is foxie"

"Whatever cuz." Fox sighs. "How long are you going to keep calling me foxie?"

"As long as I can best you in a fight. I did teach you everything you know about Krav Maga." Scott walks up to Fox and gently places his hand on Fox's shoulder. "But I didn't teach you everything I know."

"Very funny Scott." Fox scolds his older cousin knowing that what he says is true. Don't you have five kids to look after? Go do that instead of bothering me."

"I got someone looking after them. For now I'm with you."

"Oh great, I'm stuck with two know it all's here (Falco and Scott) while Krystal is hanging with Lucy. That's not fair."

"Ah calm down boy. Everything on your honeymoon will be worth all the crap we're giving you. Trust me Fox if Lucy wasn't pregnant during our honeymoon we would've hit it big time."

"Hey that's my daughter you're talking about there." Peppy says and tries to slap Scott upside the side. Peppy's hand hits nothing but air as Scott easily dodges.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it General. Calm down, we're at a wedding after all."

Meanwhile

"What's the matter Krystal, you look like you're about to pass out." Krystal barely hears Lucy say over her panting. Hearing the young hare's voice gets her attention and snaps Krystal out of her trance.

"Sorry Lucy . . . I'm just really nervous is all." Krystal manages to squeeze out. She's sweating so much that her fur feels soaked. Krystal grabs a nearby water bottle and drains it in ten seconds.

Lucy looks about Krystal on the verge of freaking out hoping that the vixen doesn't pass out and ruin her wedding dress. Krystal spent a lot of time picking out this dress. The beautiful, white strapless dress was the best money could buy. It cost Fox and Krystal a fortune. It really brings out Krystal's body figure, particularly her double D breasts, the reason why Fox choose it.

"Why are you worried Krystal? You're about to marry the man of your dreams. You're about to start to family, and Panther is gone. You got nothing to worry about."

Krystal looks at Lucy wearing her wedding gown. No wonder Scott married her. The strapless, pink dress really brings her body figure. Krystal choose the wedding gowns herself.

"I know but . . . it's just that . . . well I don't know how to explain it. It feels like I'm nervous for no reason. Fox and I have been living together for nearly six months now and he's been a good father to Marcus. I know that I have no reason to be worried but I am. I just can't explain it."

Lucy giggles and walks over to Krystal and hugs her best friend close. She doesn't say a word just embraces the vixen in her arms. The two friends hug each other close and cry into each other's shoulders for what feels like forever. "Thank you Lucy, I needed that."

"No problem Krystal. That's what best friends are for. I remember when Scott and I got married. I was just as nervous as you were. Plus I was carrying twins at the time so I was under a lot of stress at the time."

Krystal laughs and hugs her best friend again. Their hug is interrupted by Katt and Fara who bursts into the room. "Hey guys it's almost time to start." Katt shouts.

"Calm down Katt." Krystal shouts back. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that you can run around shouting at people."

Katt looks at Krystal confused. "What are you talking about Krystal?"

Krystal gasps when she realizes that Katt has no idea. "Nothing Katt, I'll tell you later."

Katt grabs Krystal's arm lightly so as not to appear aggressive. "No Krystal, I heard you say I'm pregnant. How can you tell that when I don't even know."

"Well Katt . . . I'm a telepath remember . . . I can sense those kind of things about people. I can sense the babies in your belly."

"Babies, you mean twins?"

"Yes, you and Falco are having twins."

Katt, overwhelmed by what she's heard, passes out. Krystal, Fara, and Lucy rush in and catch Katt before her head hits the door. They gently lay Katt on the floor and try to revive her. Lucy runs to get a bottle of water to wake the feline up.

"Well this is just great." Fara shouts and turns to Krystal. "No offense girl but I thought that if anyone was going to pass out today it was going to be Fox."

"Don't be so surprised Fara. I nearly fainted when I found out that I was pregnant with Marcus. So I'm really not that surprised right now."

"Yeah, but you could have told her at a better time."

"I know, I didn't mean to tell her. I meant for her to find out later when she and Falco were together."

Well that's obviously not going to happen now. Imagine how he's going to take it."

"I can imagine it'll probably be the same way." Krystal jokes and Fara laughs.

15 minutes later on Corneria's beach.

Scott looks over at his younger and can't help but laugh quietly. Fox appears to be so nervous that he can hardly stand still. He hasn't stopped fidgeting since they took their positions at the altar nearly three minutes ago. Scott places a comforting grasp on Fox's shoulder. "Don't worry Fox, everything will be ok."

"I know," Fox whispers. "I'm just worried about the future. I hope that I can be a good husband to Krystal and a good father to Marcus."

"You will Fox. I assure you that you will."

"Thanks Scott, it's good not to hear you being sarcastic for once."

"The time for jokes is over. Now that we're out here it's time to be serious." Fox couldn't agree more with his cousin. It's time to finally be serious.

Fox looks around at the beautiful wedding before him. For some reason Krystal choose to have the wedding outside by the beach during sunset. Fox would've preferred to have the wedding inside but he didn't want to argue with Krystal so he agreed with her. Plus it made decorating easy, almost no decorations were required. Krystal wanted to make the wedding as natural as possible. The only decorations are the archers covering the altar, blue ropes around the perimeters of the wedding, the chairs for the guests, and a red carpet leading down the center of the aisle to the altar. The band is situated next to the altar.

Standing next to Fox is Slippy (Fox's best man), Falco, Bill, and Scott. Each of them is wearing a black tuxedo. None of them appear to like wearing it, especially Scott and Falco. They keep on pulling on their ties so they can get a breath.

Nearly a hundred guests have attended the wedding. Most of them Fox knows from either personal life or his time as mercenary. Some of his academy friends are there. A few high ranking Cornerian officers are there as well. Even Wolf is in the audience, seated three rows back with his and Fara's children. It brings a smirk to Fox's face to see Wolf playing nanny. He never though he'd live to see the day.

But what really surprises everyone is that General Pepper himself is in attendance. He got out of the hospital just to see Fox and Krystal get married. Pepper looks like he's getting better though. He doesn't look as sick as he did a month ago. He's gained some of his weight back. But Pepper still has to walk with a cane.

Finally Fox hears the "_here comes to bride" music begin. _Fox straightens up as soon as he hears it. Everyone in the audience stands up and faces the aisle. The flower girl (Bill's daughter) and the ring bearer (Marcus) walk down the aisle first. Marcus looks absolutely adorable in his blue tuxedo.

Finally Krystal appears being escorted personally by Peppy. Fox is stunned by her beauty. He has to keep his tongue from falling out. Krystal is followed by her bridesmaids Lucy, Katt, Amanda, and Fara (Wolf protested Fara being part of the wedding at first but Fara quickly put him in his place). Peppy escorts Krystal to the altar then gives a Krystal a kiss on the cheek before giving her to Fox. Peppy then takes his seat nest to General Pepper.

Krystal walks up the altar to Fox. Fox lightly grabs both her hands and looks her straight in her beautiful blue eyes. He wants so desperately to kiss her but restrains himself. He'll be able to explore her mouth and her body later.

The priest clears his throat getting everyone's attention. "We are gathered in here today in holy matrimony . . . to join Fox McCloud and Krystal. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married please state your reason now or forever hold your peace."

Dead silence. It becomes so quietly that you could hear a pin drop. Fox can't help but think, "S_mart people after everything we've been through no one had better say anything."_

"_If they did you'd probably shoot them right Fox." _Fox hears the familiar feminine echo in his head.

"_I didn't know that you were reading my thoughts my love."_

"_Of course, I've been in your head the entire time. I want to know what you're thinking. Forgive me if I'm being too cautious or if this is uncomfortable for you."_

"_No as long as you're the only person reading my mind I don't care. Besides, I've waited to long for this moment to happen. I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Good, cause if you were thinking about ditching me at the altar I'd hunt you down and force you back here." _Krystal jokes.

Fox laughs out loud getting everyone's attention. He looks around and sees everyone staring at him awkwardly. Fox didn't realize that he'd was laughing out loud so everybody could hear him. Even the priest is glaring at him. "Sorry everyone, please continue."

"Ok, now the bride and groom have written their own vows for each other."

Krystal goes first. She takes the ring from Marcus and places it on Fox's finger. "Fox, I've been in love with you since the first time we meet on Sauria. I've never stopped loving you, even after you forced me from the team. Sure I was angry but I never had any hatred towards you. I know that I can be very stubborn at times. And I should've told you about Marcus when I found out that I was carrying him. I hope that you can forgive me for that. But I guess that's true love. It forgives the unforgiveable. It cannot be broken or destroyed. That is the love we have. We shall always have it. I look forward to our lives together. Hopefully they'll be filled with peace and lots of children."

Fox smiles and tries to hide the tears in his eyes. No one but Krystal notices. Finally, Fox takes the ring from Marcus and places it on Krystal's finger. "Krystal, I love you more than words can describe. Your beauty is beyond words. Your kindness has no equal. And your skills are unlike anything I've seen before. A woman like you comes around once a century and only one lucky guys gets her. I am honored to be that man. Sure I've made mistakes with you. But I hope to make it up to you in the future by being a good husband to you and a good father to our son. I promise you that I will give our family everything we need and protect you from harm. Krystal, I love you and Marcus so much."

Unlike Fox Krystal doesn't hide her tears or restrain herself. She jumps on Fox and forcefully kisses him. The kiss lasts for almost a minute before Fox and Krystal finally break away from each other. They ignore all of the stares and conversations around them.

After a minute Fox has to nudge the priest to signal for him to continue. "Ok, do you, Fox McCloud, take Krystal to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in both bad and good times, and to keep yourself only to her and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Krystal take Fox to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in both bad and good times, and to keep yourself only to her and forsaking all others, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Fox and Krystal jump at each other at the same time. Their lips meet in the middle as they share their most passionate kiss to date. The audience stands up and cheers them on. Marcus waits till Fox and Krystal break apart before jumping on them. Fox scoops up Marcus in his arms and sets him on his shoulders. Krystal smiles planting another kiss on Fox's lips.

**To be continued**

Fox and Krystal and finally married and are on their way to Sauria for their honeymoon. What awaits them on Sauria I wonder ;)

Can Wolf and Fara handle Marcus or will he be too much trouble for them to handle? How will Fara and Wolf's children react to Marcus hanging around them?

I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 1. Sorry if it wasn't up to your specifications. But I promise that Chapter 2 will make up for it. There's going to be lots of humor and plenty of adult fun for Fox and Krystal.

**I'll be starting Chapter 2 as soon as possible.** Hopefully I can get it done as soon as possible so I can start work on my important stories.


	2. Mischief

Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded. I've been suffering from a mild case of writer's block. It's a pain in the butt. Hopefully I'll get over it soon. Please don't kill me if this chapter isn't up to expectations.

My story is finally complete. This was only going to be a two parter to begin with. I was never going to make it long. I'm mostly doing this story because I thought that it was a hilarious idea. Hopefully this chapter lives up to that idea.

Chapter 2: Mischief

_15 minutes later_

Everyone at the wedding reception gathers around Fox and Krystal congratulating them on their marriage. Everyone is happy for Fox and Krystal, almost all of them believe that it took way too long. But the only people who say it to Fox and Krystal's face are Falco and Scott. It makes the situation kind of awkward but then again Falco and Scott have been known to care much about other people's opinions of them.

Once everyone is seated down Fox brings attention to the head table. He looks around making sure all eyes are on him. Fox clears his throat for his speech. "As many of you know I'm not much of a public speaker." A few giggles can be heard in the audience. "But I just want to say thank you all for being here on the greatest day of my life to date. Many of you have fought alongside me. I want to thank you guys for that. But I want to give a big toast to me my new wife." Fox points at Krystal. "Honestly, I don't think that I'm worthy of her love. I made the choice of forcing her away from me and that mistake still haunts though she has forgiven me for it. Hopefully someday I can forget about it to."

Everyone looks around at each other not knowing where Fox is going with this. "But apparently Krystal thinks that I deserve her. If she didn't then she wouldn't have agreed to marry me. Words cannot describe how happy that makes me feel."

Fox turns to Krystal and takes her hand in his. "Krystal, I promise you that I will do everything I can to make you happy. I will retire from the mercenary life just so I can spend my life with you and Marcus. I promise you that I will never fight again if that makes you happy."

Krystal smiles and lightly strokes Fox's cheek. "As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

Fox steps down and feels a strong hand pat him on the back. Fox looks over his shoulder and sees Scott standing there behind him. To Fox's surprises there appears to be a small tear on Scott's face. This is the first time that he's seen his cousin show any kind of meaningful emotions to him. "I just want to say that I'm proud of you Fox. You've done your father and family proud."

"Thanks Scott, that means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome Fox. Just don't expect me to start being emotional or kind around you. I got a reputation to maintain."

"Of course you do. Now run along limpy."

"Hey watch it foxie. This is your wedding but that doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass right here and now." Scott says meaning none of it.

Fox just laughs and goes back to his new wife.

Peppy waits till the reception calms down to approach Fox and Krystal. What he has to say is personal and can only be heard between him and the newlyweds. As soon he sees Fox and Krystal, with Marcus following close behind, heading outside to take photos Peppy takes his opportunity to speak to them. Peppy follows the couple outside and waits for them to finish taking photos.

Fox picks ups Marcus and sets him up on his shoulders. Krystal takes position beside her husband and smiles. "Ok McCloud, smile for the camera." The photographer says but not getting a response from Marcus. Marcus is too busy enjoying his new height on his father's shoulders to pay attention. Krystal lightly grabs the blue vulpine's tail getting his attention.

"Look at the camera and smile Marcus."

"Ok mommy"

As soon as the photographer is done Fox sets Marcus on the ground. Marcus is a bit unhappy about being back to his normal height again.

Fox sees the old hare approach them with tears in his eyes. Fox straightens up and embraces his old friend. "What is Peppy?"

Peppy looks the vulpine right in the eyes. "Before your father died he made me promise to look out for you. That I would train you to become an even better pilot than he was. And he also made me promise to do everything I can to help you be happy in life. He wanted me to help you find a gorgeous vixen to marry, settle down, and have a family with." Peppy stops to whips the tears from his eyes. "After so many years of teaching and counseling I can say that my job is done. Your skills surpass your fathers in every way. And now you have a beautiful family of your own. You didn't need my help to achieve that."

Fox, on the brink of tears, embraces the old hare. "No Peppy, I couldn't have done it without you. You have been there for me through good and bad times. I hope that I become half the man that you are."

Peppy looks deep in the eyes of his oldest son's friend. "You already are more of a man than I am. Just promise me that you'll take good care of your new family."

"I promise you Peppy, I'll do everything I can to give them a good life."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Peppy replies then turns to Krystal. "Keep an eye on this lad will you. Keep him out of trouble."

Krystal giggles, "That's going to be one heck of a challenge Peppy but I'll see what I can do."

Once all the tears have been shed, Fox, Krystal, and Marcus head back inside to visit with their guests. Peppy stays outside a little longer to think.

After a few minutes Krystal sees an opportunity that she can't pass up. Falco and Katt are standing by the punch bowl together. Krystal quickly reads Falco's mind, Katt hasn't told him. Krystal excuses herself from Fox for a moment but Lucy stops her. "I'll tell him Krystal. I have experience with this sort of thing."

Lucy grabs Scotts, who's busy talking with his friends, and pulls him away. Despite her size, Scott knows better than to disobey her. She knows how to control him. Krystal watches from a distant and Lucy and Scott escort Falco and Katt outside.

After a few seconds, Krystal glimpses. Lucy and Scott talking with Falco and Katt outside from the window. At first Krystal wants to use her telepathy to spy on their conversation but decides against it. It'd be rude to spy on someone's private moment. But Krystal still stares at them out of the corner of her eye hoping to catch Falco's reaction.

Krystal knows immediately when Lucy reveals Katt's little secret to Falco. Falco drops unconscious like a log. Scott rushes in to catch him just before the blue avian smacks his head on the floor. Krystal can't help but laugh at the spectacle before her.

"What are you laughing at Krystal?" Fox asks.

Krystal looks up realizing that she's laughing out loud and drawing a lot of attention. Krystal quickly regains her posture before her husband. "Nothing Fox, I'll tell you later."

"So Fox where you are two going for your honeymoon?" Peppy asks changing the subject.

"Sauria, I figured that it'd be symbolic. It's where Krystal and I first met so I figured it be a good place to go."

"Plus Tricky says that it's absolutely beautiful this time of the year." Krystal says as she walks up to Fox and Peppy. Peppy catches Fox eyeing Krystal's curves like a kid in a candy store. He smiles at Fox knowing the thoughts on the vulpine's mind.

"So what are you guys going to do about Marcus?" Peppy asks.

"Yeah Krystal, what are we going to do about Marcus?" Fox asks completely in the dark.

Fox sees Krystal's mouth drop when she hears the question. "You forgot to get someone to watch Marcus didn't you?"

"Yes" Krystal panics. "I am so sorry Fox. I knew that I was forgetting something. We're either going to have to take Marcus with us or postpone the honeymoon."

Fara, who is talking to her father, overhears the conversation. She walks over to Peppy, Fox, and Krystal with an offer. "Don't postpone your honeymoon guys. I'll take care of Marcus for you."

Fox and Krystal stare at the fennec completely surprised. "Why Fara? Why do you want to look after Marcus for us?"

"It's the least I could do. It's just another kid to look after."

"But what about Wolf? He'll object to it." Fox says.

"I know he will." Fara turns to Krystal and places a hand on her shoulder. "Krystal, I'm going to give you some advice for your marriage. Whenever you want to do something that Fox doesn't just remind of one word 'withhold.' That'll get his attention every time."

Krystal laughs knowing exactly what the vixen means. "I know it will. It's all he thinks about."

"Tell me something I don't know Krystal."

Krystal smiles and kneels down to Marcus' eye level. "Marcus, you're going to be staying with Fara and Wolf for a while."

"Do I have to mommy? I want to go to Sauria with you and daddy."

"Yes Marcus, you have to stay. You can't come with us. Your father and I are going on a vacation to bond . . . so to speak. Understand?"

"Ok mommy"

_2 days later on Sauria_

The cool Saurian night breeze hits Fox's body causing shivers to run down to spine. Fox pauses looking out over Thorntail Hallow. The place as never looked as beautiful as it does now, maybe because he's never seen it during peace times. The only time he's seen the place was during times of war. But now that there is no war, the place has never been as peaceful or beautiful. Fox takes in the beauty for the first time. _"No wander Krystal choose this place for our honeymoon._"

Fox finally spots what he's been looking for, the thermal hot springs. He sneaks over to the pools as quietly as he can so not to draw attention to himself. The last thing he wants to do is get into another conversation with Tricky. While Tricky has grown up a lot physically these past five years but not mentally. He's still a kid at heart.

Fox manages to make it without drawing any attention. The water looks so calm and warm, the perfect hot tub. Fox, wearing only a small swim suit, enters the pool as slowly as possible. He feels the warm lick his feet and his ankles as he gets in. The warm water feels so good against his red fur. Once the water reaches his waist Fox slides in effortlessly till the water is to his shoulders. Fox lays back against the edge and finally relaxes.

After a few minutes Fox is about to give up trying to relax. The fact that his only son is being watched by his oldest enemy creeps him out. Fox knows that Wolf has changed but the very thought of Wolf looking after Marcus causes a shiver to roll down his spine. At least Fara is there to make sure that nothing bad happens. That brings Fox some comfort, but not a lot.

"You gonna hog all the water?"

Fox looks around and sees Krystal standing behind him. His eyes feel like they bulge out of his head when he sees her standing there naked.

"Uh Krystal . . . hey honey . . . why are you naked? People are going to see you."

Krystal smiles and approaches her husband. As she gets closer Fox notices that she's not naked, just wearing a skimpy bikini that's the same color as her fur. The bikini's so small that Fox can almost see her goods. Deep down Fox knows that he'll see her goods very soon.

A seductive smiles crosses Krystal's face. Fox watches the voluptuous vixen slowly climb into the hot springs and snuggles up next to him. He wraps his arm around Krystal as she lays her head on his shoulder. Krystal's hand stroke the inside of his thigh causing Fox blood temperature to rise to dangerous heights. Fox playfully twirls the spaghetti thin strap of Krystal's bikini wrapping it around his finger. He's glad that it is dark and for the steam from the hot springs. Krystal can't see the expansion going on his in swimsuit. Or so he thinks.

"Fox, are you going to untie my bra or not?" Krystal asks playfully.

Oh sorry, I forget that you're a telepath sometimes." Fox replies and starts to pull the string.

Just as Fox is about to finish Krystal senses that something is wrong. "Wait Fox . . . I've learned that when there is something wrong you're sexual performance suffers. So before we get started tell me what's wrong."

Fox smiles at his wife. "No offense but why are you asking me when you can sense what the problem is?"

"Because I want to hear it from you."

"Alright, I'm a little nervous about Wolf looking out for our son. We've been enemies for fourteen years. He's gone out of his way to try to kill me in the past."

"And just the thought of him watching our sin gives you goosebumps." Krystal interrupts. "I understand Fox, but I trust him. He's a changed man now. Fara's saw to that. She'll make sure that Marcus sees no harm." Krystal smiles at Fox and plants a kiss on Fox's nose. "Now we got ten minutes to make love before someone sees us. So are we going to do it or are you going to just stare at my breasts?"

Fox smiles and lightly pulls the string. As Krystal's bra hits the water all thoughts of Wolf taking care of Marcus leave his mind and are replaced with fulfilling his wife's sexual needs.

_Meanwhile on Corneria_

Fara walks into the living room finding Wolf on the couch asleep and the kids running around like crazy. Nathanial and Natasha are wrestling on the ground over who gets the TV remote. Alex and Ashton are having a rubber band war. Fara just smiles and ignores them. She knows that Nathaniel and Natasha will stop before one of them gets hurt and Alex and Ashton know better than to break anything. They fear their mother for a reason. What worries Fara is that Marcus is nowhere in sight. She knows that if the young fox is anything like his father than Marcus is going to be a trouble maker.

Fara looks all over the house but doesn't find Marcus that is until she walks into Madison's room. She finds Marcus standing beside Madison's crib starring at the sleeping wolf/fox hybrid baby.

"What are you doing Marcus?" Fara asks as she kneels down next to the 2 year old vulpine.

"She's beautiful Fara, like you."

Fara blushes at Marcus' comment. The boy is just like his father, a lady's man. But as Fara looks at Marcus she notices his eyes glowing. "What's wrong with your eyes Marcus?"

"I don't know Fara. I've heard mom say that I have her abilities but I don't know what that means." Marcus pauses trying to think what to say next. "When I concentrate I can see other people's thoughts. But only the memories that are already on their mind."

Fara can't help but be impressed. The boy is only two years old and already he can read minds. On top of that Marcus is the smartest two year old she's ever seen.

Fara scratches Marcus' ear. It doesn't take long for Marcus to start purring and thumping his foot. In her mind, Fara can't help but hope that Marcus isn't mentally bonding with her daughter. She remembered hearing from Katt that Krystal's people have the ability to bond their minds with another person, thus sharing their memories with each other. It's something that two Cerinians only did when they were married or about to be. But then Fara remembers that Marcus is too young to have be able to do that. He's only just discovered his abilities.

Fara's thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. Fara runs to the door finding a female Artic Fox. A two year old baby boy is holding her hand. "Fara, are you ready to go?"

"Almost Maranda, I need to wake up Wolf first."

Fara lets the pair in and walks over to wake up Wolf. Marcus enters the room and walks over to Maranda and her boy. He extends his hands to the young boy. "Hi, I'm Marcus McCloud. My father is Fox and my mother is Krystal." Marcus says with pride.

When her son doesn't accept Marcus' offer Maranda kneels down to Marcus' eye level. "Hey little man. Aren't you a little cutie? I'm Maranda Hunter. This little guy, "Maranda puts both hands on her son's shoulder, "is Joey. He's a little shy around new people."

Marcus looks over Joey. The young boy's fur is white. One of his eyes is yellow the other is orange. Marcus quickly reads the young boy's thoughts. "Joey Hunter, son of legendary bounty hunter Michael Hunter, a Grey Wolf."

"Yes, that's right. How did you know that?" Maranda asks very confused how Marcus knew that without being told.

"His mother's a telepath. The boy's already developed his abilities." Fara explains.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess."

Fara walks over to Wolf, who is snoring like a chainsaw, grabs a nearby punch glass and dumps it on him. Wolf jumps up shaking his fur and the punch all over the place and almost letting a bad word slip. Wolf looks up to see Fara smiling down at him. "Wolf, Maranda's here and we're going shopping for a couple of hours. She dropped off Joey so you got seven kids to look after."

"No problem sweetie. I've got everything under control."

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Fara smirks then gets all serious. "If I come back and see you asleep then you won't be getting any of this," Fara shakes her tail in front of Wolf, "for a long time." Without saying another word the two foxes walk out leaving Wolf to look after their children, something neither of them are comfortable with.

_Thirty minutes later_

Marcus and Joey are playing trains when Alex and Ashton walk up with an offer. Alex kneels down beside Marcus. "You guys want to have some fun?"

Marcus jumps at the opportunity to play with the older boys. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

"We want to play a prank on our father." Ashton answers. "Everything is set up for the prank to work but we need for Wolf to unknowingly commit. You're a telepath right?"

"I think so, that's what I've heard people call mom and me."

"Good, can you read our dad's mind and tell us what to do to set him off? We need to make him upset so he'll chase you. Dad hardly ever gets mad. We want to know what really ticks him off."

"Ok" Marcus looks at Wolf and reads the lupine's mind. It takes a second for Marcus to find what he was looking for. Thankfully Wolf was thinking about what Marcus wants to find. "He's thinking about how much he would love some of your mother's chocolate cake."

"Good, there's some in the fridge." Ashton says with an evil smile. "Give us a minute. This is going to be fun."

A minute later, Wolf smells something delicious and familiar. Wolf looks up and sees Marcus and Joey standing by the door to the kitchen both holding slices of chocolate cake. The lupine jumps up glaring at Marcus and Joey. "BOYS PUT THAT DOWN NOW!"

Marcus and Joey look at each other smiling. "Whatever you say Wolf." Joey and Hunter answer at the same time. Without hesitation Marcus and Joey throw their slices at Wolf. Both slices hit the lupine in the face.

Wolf whips the cake off the face and glares at the young boys steaming mad. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU KIDS!"

Marcus and Joey take off running into the kitchen without hesitating with Wolf hot on their tails. Wolf bursts into the kitchen not noticing the bucket of dirty water above his head. The bucket falls on Wolf's head soaking the lupine. Wolf spins around lashing out at everything. There's something in the water that's making it difficult to see. But Wolf smells something in the water that makes his nose cringe.

"Where did you get that water Alex?" Ashton asks from their hiding place behind the door.

"It's Ashton's bathwater."

"Oh dude, that is disgusting, but genius."

Wolf whips the water from his eyes and looks around for the Marcus and Joey. He spots them standing in the corner watching him. Wolf jumps at them not noticing the puddle of water of the floor. Wolf slips and slides across the floor like he's on the water slide. An open counter door catches him, in the crotch. Wolf screams out in the pain like a little girl.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Alex whispers feeling his dad's pain.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about having any more brothers or sisters." Ashton smirks.

Wolf slowly and painfully stands up making sure that he still has both his balls between his legs. Joey and Marcus approach Wolf hoping to help but a look from the lupine stops them. He doesn't have to say a word. Marcus and Joey doe a 180 and take off running. Wolf, still feeling like he just took a sledgehammer to the nuts, takes off after the two foxes.

Wolf gets close enough to Marcus to grab him. Marcus reaches out to grab the Fox but Marcus jumps out of the way, barely avoiding Wolf's grasps. But Marcus' tail brushes the door to the ironing board opening it. The iron board crashes down full force on Wolf's head. Wolf lands on the floor with a thud.

Joey and Marcus slowly approach Wolf hoping that he really is out. Alex and Ashton come out of their hiding spot and walk up to their father. Alex cautiously kicks Wolf's foot then runs with Marcus, Joey, and Aston close behind. Wolf doesn't move a muscle.

"Ok, that didn't as planned at all." Alex finally says. "The only part of that we planned was the bucket of dirty water falling on his head."

"Alex, don't you realize how bad this is?" Ashton panics. "Dad is going to bust our butts when he wakes up. Then mom is going to kill us for making a mess."

"I know, that's why we're going to clean up and hope for the best."

"That's your idea Alex. Dad's going to remember everything and kill us."

"No he won't." Marcus kneels down and places his hands on Wolf's head. "I heard mom saying that she can erase a person's memories. I saw her do it once."

"Can you do it?" Joey asks.

"I hope so. If not we are dead."

_Two hours later_

Fara and Maranda enter the house laughing and caring several shopping bags each. As soon as they enter both notice how quiet the house is. Maranda looks at her friend nervously. "Seven kids in the house and it's this quiet. Either they're playing hide and seek or something is wrong."

Knowing how correct her friend is Fara runs to the living room. She finds Wolf sitting in his chair rubbing his head like he has a headache. Fara walks over in front of the lupine and stares him down in the way that only she can. "Wolf, where are our kids?"

"I don't know Fara. The last thing I remember was you telling me to look after the kids." Wolf looks up at his wife only to find Fara staring at him with daggers in her eyes. Wolf immediately goes on the offensive. "Fara I promise you I was not asleep. I was watching the kids the whole time."

Fara's dagger stare diminishes a little but not much. Then she sees Joey and Marcus coming into the room. Fara kneels down to their eye level. "Marcus, Joey, be honest with me. Was Wolf awake the whole time?"

"Yes Fara, he was a good babysitter." Joey and Hunter answer in unison.

"Ok, I believe you both." Fara looks back at Wolf with a seductive smile. "Looks like you'll be getting some tonight."

Maranda walks over to Joey and kneels down in front of him. "Did you have a good time Joey?"

"Yes mommy, Marcus and I had fun together. Hopefully we'll be best friends forever."

"I hope so little man." Maranda picks up Joey, thanks Fara for a good time, then leaves.

As soon as Maranda and Joey are gone, Fara plops down on Wolf's lap and kisses the lupine. Unable to stand the romance Marcus walks out of the room. As he walks out Marcus can telepathically hear Alex and Ashton talking. "We did it. Dad doesn't remember a thing, we're off the hook. We gotta remember to bring use that Marcus kid more often."

"_Note to self, stay away from these two. They're going to cause me nothing but trouble_." Marcus thinks.

Marcus heads back into Madison's room and walks over to her crib. Madison is now awake but not crying like she always does when she wakes up from a nap. Marcus reaches down to touch Madison. She lightly grasps Marcus' hand and laughs. Deep down Marcus feels an attraction towards the wolf/fox baby.

_Two weeks later_

Fara is awakened by a loud knock on the door. She rolls over and looks at her alarm clock, 5:15am. Fara rolls back over and tries to go back to sleep. But the pounding at the door just keeps getting louder. Wolf rolls over and wraps his arm around the fennec. "It's just the neighbor's Fara. They'll leave us alone if we just ignore them."

The crying from the baby monitor changes Wolf's opinion real quick. "Great," Fara sighs, "I'll take care of Madison. You get the door."

Wolf grunts, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, I can't put Madison back to sleep and answer the door. Now get up before I push you out of bed."

"Fine babe" Wolf slowly and painfully gets up and heads for the door while Fara goes to Madison.

Fara finds Madison screaming and crying like a siren. Fara slowly picks up Madison in her arms and cradles the infant in her arms. She holds the crying baby close and kisses her on the head. Fara quietly sings a lullaby that her mother song to her when she was little. Within moments the baby stops crying and starts to fall asleep. By the time Fara finishes singing Madison is fast asleep. Fara lays the sleeping baby back in the cradle. She gently strokes Madison's soft, gray fur admiring the beautiful baby girl as she sleeps.

Wolf opens the door finding Fox and Krystal standing at the door. "What the hell are you two doing here? You're not supposed to be back for another six hours."

"We had a quick flight." Krystal answers.

"Where's Marcus Wolf?" Fox asks trying to get straight to the point. Krystal elbows Fox in the gut.

"He's still asleep, like everyone else on Corneria."

"Well wake him up. I want to get home as soon as possible."

"He's already awake Fox." Fara says as she walks up with Marcus by her side.

Marcus sleepy rubs his eyes not expecting to be awake this early in the morning. He runs to Fox and Krystal as soon as he sees them. Marcus jumps into Fox's arms and wraps his small arms around the vulpine's neck. Krystal scratches Marcus' ear and lightly kisses her son's cheek. She does a quick mind read of both Wolf and Fara to make sure that nothing happened to Marcus. "Was he a good boy Fara?" Krystal asks, testing Fara's honesty.

"He was a good boy Krystal. He didn't cause any trouble while he was here."

"Good, thank you for watching out for him."

"Any time Krystal" Fara and Krystal embrace each other. "Good luck on your marriage."

"Thank you Fara."

Krystal and Fox head back to the vehicle with Marcus still in Fox's arms. Krystal waits till Fara is back inside and all three of them are in the car before speaking. "Our son is a little trouble maker." Krystal smiles.

"What are you talking about Krystal? Fara said he was a good boy."

Krystal reaches over and scratches Marcus on the head. "Fara doesn't know what this little guy's done to her husband. He pulled a dirty little prank on Wolf and knocked him out."

Fox glares at Marcus not believing what he's just heard. "How do you know that?"

"I read Fara' Wolf's and Marcus' mind. You keep on forgetting that I'm a telepath Fox. You need to remember that."

"I know" Fox replies with a smile. "So what are we going to do with him?"

"Nothing, it's too early to do anything." Krystal looks back and sees Marcus sound asleep already. "We'll put him to bed as soon as we get home and worry about unpacking when we wake up. But that'll be after we have some fun of our own."

A playful smiles crosses Fox's face. He knows exactly what Krystal wants. Fox is actually surprised that Krystal still wants to fool around. That's all they've done for nearly two weeks. They've hardly left the bedroom the entire time.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get home so we can get to it." Fox says as quietly as possible so not to wake Marcus.

Thank you for reading. I appreciate ya'll taking time out of your busy day to read a story that was recommended to me. Sorry to make this story so short but I got bigger and more important stories that I want to write. I want to begin writing the sequel and go back to working on my Legend of Star Ghost stories.

Sorry about leaving out the actual sex scene. I don't do that kind of stuff. Call it a moral issue if you will but I will not go beyond foreplay (naked foreplay is not included).

Special thanks to Bryan McCloud for allowing me to use his OC for this story.

**If you want to see your OCs in the sequel or in one of my other stories please send me a PM of your OC's Bio.**

P.S. A special thanks to a couple of people who pointed out some typos mistakes that I've made in the previous chapter and my first Star Fox Unknown Son story. I've gone back and fixed those mistakes that I could find.

P.S. In one of my reviews I was asked an interesting questions: is there no greater sound than a 12 gauge going off and the smell of a spent shell?

This is my answer. I agree that there is no better smell than a spent shell. But I believe the only thing better than the sound of a 12 gauge is the sound of a 10 gauge.

**I have a poll posted on my profile for my Star Fox Unknown Son II story. I want your opinion on whether some of the members of the old Star Fox team (Slippy and Peppy) die or get seriously injured. Whichever decision has the most votes I'll go with.**


End file.
